Memories
by Molodoo
Summary: This is the tale of two boys who, against all odds, found love in a summer - based off a prompt from tumblr and better than the summary sounds T for now due to my paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**Soundtrack: **'Casper's Lullaby' - James Horner, 'At Seventeen' - Janis Ian

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

_He had seen him around school dozens of times. He was probably one of the most talked about boys over at Dalton Academy for Boys, mainly because he was a Scholarship Student. It was very taboo there, where all the boys came from money, himself included. But he didn't look down on him for it. He admired him. He thought him brave for going to this school full of stuck-up snobs who had old family money. Not that he could say too much. He came from money, too, but he liked to think he didn't act like his peers or his boyfriend. He loved his boyfriend. At least…he had at one point._ [But…] _he smiled fondly to himself. That was before the summer. It was that summer that everything changed…_

* * *

"We're through, Sebastian!" Kurt yelled. He hadn't meant to cause quite such a spectacle. He had simply wanted to see if his boyfriend wanted to join him for dinner in the Dalton dining hall when he'd walked in on his boyfriend screwing someone else. And not for the first time. He'd run from the room, back to his own dorm room, where his roommate Sam was, lounging on his bed, headphones in. He stormed into the room and slammed the door shut. Sam looked up from his studies, glasses perched on the tip of his nose. He tilted his head to the side, silently asking Kurt what was going on and pulled his headphones off. Kurt was about to answer when the door to their room burst open, a disheveled Sebastian entering.

"Don't be like that, babe," he said, trying to get close to Kurt. Kurt turned brusquely on him and shoved him away, towards the door.

"This isn't the first time I've walked in on you screwing someone else!" Kurt fumed. "And _Thad_ of ALL people? What, you couldn't do better?" He sneered. Sebastian was about respond, but Kurt cut him off. "We're through, Sebastian! He yelled. "And this time, FOR GOOD!" Kurt pulled himself back inside and slammed the dorm door in Sebastian's face, this time making sure to lock it. He heard Sebastian banging on it, but he ignored it as he trudged over to his bed. He sank onto it and finally let the tears fall. He buried his head in his pillow and let them fall freely. A few minutes later, he felt the bed shift as another person sat on it. "Go away, Sam," he said. It was muffled by his pillow. He felt a the warmth of a hand over his back. It hesitated before the heat pressed down and starting rubbing up and down his back. Kurt turned his head towards Sam. Sam, whose expressive hazel eyes were locked onto his own icy blue orbs. Sam gave him a small smile, his lips vaguely twitching upwards. Kurt gave him a grimace.

"He didn't…" Sam paused as he tried to find the right words that wouldn't make him sound like a creeper. He sighed. "He didn't…_deserve _you, Kurt." He pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth, worrying it. Kurt looked at him with a curious expression. [Oh god] Sam thought. [I blew it.] Then Kurt smiled.

"Thank you, Sam." He replied. Sam let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Y-you're welcome," he stuttered. A light coloring spread across his cheeks. He quickly stood up and made his way back to his bed. He plopped down and put his glasses back on. He grabbed his previous study materials and put his headphones on again. With his music blasting in his ears and his attention elsewhere, he didn't notice the considering look Kurt gave him.

**KSKSKSKSKS**

The last notes of Michael Jackson's 'I Want You Back' rang out across the practice room. The Warblers stood behind Sebastian, throwing Kurt looks of encouragement (except Thad, who was sending him death glares, and Blaine, who was sitting next to Kurt.) Sebastian headed the group, sending Kurt a pleading look. Kurt, on the other hand, was absolutely, one hundred percent _livid._ He stood up and stalked over to Sebastian. He was going to explain to him as calmly as he could that they would NOT be getting back together, but then he smirked. Sebastian had the audacity to SMIRK at Kurt! It was like Sebastian thought he knew what Kurt was going to do and that just served to piss Kurt off even more. He stood fuming in front of Sebastian, having every intention of slapping that look off his damn face when he felt a tentative hand on his shoulder. He turned around, ready to glare at whoever was interrupting him, when he came face-to-face with Sam. His frown disappeared and a look of curiosity took over. "What are you doing here, Sam?" Kurt asked. Sam blushed, ducking his head slightly.

"Remember? Ms. Peters asked me to tutor you in math?" Sam prompted. Kurt's eyes bulged.

"I'm late, aren't I?" Kurt queried. It was his turn to flush as Sam nodded his head. "God, I'm so sorry, Sam! It won't happen again. I-" He felt someone tap his shoulder, the tap a little irritated.

He turned back around, putting his best bitch face on. "What?" He asked harshly. Sebastian didn't flinch.

"So do you forgive me, or not?" The taller boy countered.

"Go to hell, Sebastian. And you can take Thad with you," Kurt scoffed. He turned back to Sam, smiling sweetly at him. "Come on, Sam. You've gotta help me with my math." He grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him out of the choir room, leaving a distressed Sebastian in his wake.

* * *

_He dragged his weathered hand down the old photographs. He couldn't believe how many years had passed by since those times. They seemed so long ago, but they were still so fresh in his own memory. It was like they happened yesterday. The two boys in the photo smiled up at him. One was dressed in the finest of clothes, the other was dressed in second-handers, bought in thrift shops. He felt a tear slid down his wrinkled cheek. He watched as it fell and splashed onto the protected photo. They were old men, now. Old, but not necessarily wizened, men who had had a lifetime of struggles, pain, and hardships, but those times could never compare nor overshadow the happy, joyous, loving days that they'd shared. "Are you ready to go, pop?" His daughter called up. He sniffled and shut the old photo album._

"_I'll be right down," he replied, his voice aged and raspy. He placed the photo album gently on his – _their – _night table. He stood up from the edge of the bed, the springs creeking and his back cracking as he did. He grabbed his cane and shuffled to the door. He quietly turned the lights off and shut the door gently behind him, not wanting to disturb the resurrected memories._

* * *

Sam and Kurt became friends as the weeks went by. Sam was very good in math and would help Kurt, while Kurt would help him with English and French. It was hard, because Sam was dyslexic, but they managed. Kurt would come up with little tricks to help Sam and vice versa. On occasion, Blaine would pop by their room and help them both with history and science, his two best subjects, and Sam and Kurt would help him with math and English. They made a nice little trio, always hanging out when they could, save for when Sam had to work one of his jobs. Then Blaine and Kurt would hang out in Kurt and Sam's room and watch movies. More often than not, though, it would be Kurt and Sam. The rest of the Warblers turned against Kurt when he rejected Sebastian, but it was fine with Kurt. He'd never been particularly close with any of them, so it was no big loss on his part. Sebastian's promiscuousness reared its ugly head again and he would take a different boy to bed every night. Of course, that didn't stop him from leering at Kurt in the classes their shared together, or the dining hall, or Warblers practice. Kurt let it roll off his shoulders, though. Instead, he devoted his attentions to Sam. Sam, who was sweet and kind and funny and dorky. Who died his hair using lemon juice and spoke Na'vi. Who made Kurt smile, even when he was feeling his worst…

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"Are you dating the Plebeian now?" Sebastian asked him one day. It was in the middle of the dining hall as he and Sam were walking to their usual table. Kurt shook his head, attempting to clear any signs of blockage in his ears.

"What?" He asked again, sure he heard him wrong.

"Are you dating the Plebeian now?" He repeated. Nope, Kurt hadn't heard him wrong.

"Sam is not a Plebeian," Kurt replied, his voice agitated. Sebastian frowned.

"That's not an answer, Kurt." Sebastian said. Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"I don't have to answer to you, Sebastian. You're not my boyfriend or my friend, so what or _who_ I do is really none of your concern anymore. Now, if you'll excuse us." Kurt pushed past Sebastian and stalked towards their table. Sam followed quietly behind. Kurt got to the table in time to hear Sebastian yell "_YOU SON OF A BITCH!_" He turned swiftly around and saw Sam get tackled to the ground by his crazy ex. His eyes bugged and ran over. He flung himself on top of Sebastian and started pounding on his back.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" He yelled. His fists did little to deter Sebastian, but they were annoying nonetheless. He brusquely flung Kurt off of him and returned to his pummeling of Sam. He only stopped momentarily to push Kurt off of himself. Sebastian's hesitance gave Sam all the time he needed to turn the fight around. He twisted on top of Sebastian and started wailing on him. Unlike Sebastian, however, when he felt Kurt's pull, he stopped and backed off. He stood up and stepped back, wiping some blood and sweat off his face. Sam's tie was askew, as was Sebastian's and both boys shirts were wrinkled and un-tucked. The Warblers crowded around Sebastian, forming a protective circle around him, glaring at Kurt. A teacher walked in at that point, led by a frightened looking student with mousy brown hair and head gear. Sebastian stood up quickly and wiped his face. The teacher walked over. She crossed her arms and stared sternly at the two boys who cowered slightly, despite the woman's five foot four height.

"Care to explain yourselves, Mr. Smythe and Mr. Evans?" She inquired. No one answered. She nodded her head and pressed her lips into a thin line. "Very well. Mr. Smythe, Mr. Evans, and Mr. Hummel, you will follow me to the Headmaster's office. He can deal with you." She commanded. She turned on her heel, expecting that the boys would be following her.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"I hate to put a blemish on any records here," Headmaster Browne sympathized. "You all graduate this year and have been accepted to rather exceptional schools. I…" he froze. Truthfully, he should be putting a mark and Mr. Smythe's and Mr. Evans's records. Mr. Hummel tried to break up the fight, and so he was fine. Headmaster Browne rubbed his temple. "No one here will be receiving a mark on their record." He declared. The three boys heaved a collective sigh of relief. "However," he began. He noticed that all three boys stiffened. "I will have to make phone calls to your parents. Three young men should not be acting this way. Especially not three of our brightest future graduates." Headmaster Browne concluded. Sam cleared his throat. He turned towards him. "Yes, Mr. Evans?" Sam bowed his head and mumbled something. "I'm sorry, Mr. Evans?" Sam inhaled deeply and picked his head up.

"I…we just lost our phone service. We uh…we couldn't pay the bill." Sam said, embarrassment lacing his voice. Kurt reached out for Sam's hand and grasped it gently within his. He squeezed it but got no response. He gingerly went to release Sam's hand but felt a gentle squeeze back. He smiled a little to himself. When Headmaster Browne cleared his throat, Kurt tuned back in.

"Very well, Mr. Evans. I will hand you a note to give to your parents." He compromised. Sebastian snickered, earning himself an evil glare from Kurt. Sam nodded his head.

"Thank you Headmaster." Sam replied solemnly. Headmaster Browne nodded his head in reply. He then turned to face Kurt and Sebastian.

"I will call both your fathers once Mr. Evans leaves with his letter. You are dismissed," he said, waving them out. Kurt and Sebastian nodded then walked out. Once outside the office, Kurt rounded on Sebastian.

"YOU are an arrogant prick and I can't BELIEVE I ever dated you!" Kurt yelled as quietly as he could manage, not wanting Headmaster Browne to hear him. Sebastian threw his hands up in a gesture of surrender and sneered.

"Whatever, Kurt. Go on playing with your little toy. When you want a real man, you can come crawling back to me on your hands and knees." He leered, no doubt picturing the image in his mind. "Maybe then I'll forgive you for dumping me for the Plebeian." He said. Kurt was too distracted and angry to notice Sebastian slip by him.

* * *

_It was one of his better days today. He recognized him at least, recognized that he was married to him for the last fifty eight years. Sometimes he didn't remember that, and on those days, he died a little more inside. He already knew that when his husband went, he wouldn't be far behind. Their visit was over for the day. Their daughter, Andrea, was taking him home now. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be alone with his memories, with his husband, knowing that, tomorrow, his husband may very well not know who he is, or what they meant to each other. What he still means to him…_

* * *

**A/N: **WOW! Long chapter there, huh? :D This is based off a prompt from tumblr (still taking them, if anyone's interested - just look for molodoo) Right. So, I hope you like it! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, drop me a review and PM me with any questions :) Thanks! Also, 'Memories' is just the working title. It may/may not change, I havent' decided...


	2. Chapter 2

**Soundtrack: **'You Belong with Me' - Taylor Swift, 'Unchained Melody' - The Righteous Brothers, 'That's All' - Genesis, 'Hero' - Enrique Iglesias, 'Say It Ain't So' - Weezer

* * *

Blaine was the first to reach their table at breakfast the next morning. He plunked down and waited for Kurt and Sam to arrive. He smiled lightly at them when they did. "I heard you guys got chewed out by the Headmaster." He said, his voice teasing. He was attempting to be playful with them, but when he caught sight of their faces, his face became serious. "What happened?" He asked. Kurt looked at him with a blank face.

"The Headmaster called our parents." Kurt answered. Blaine's face paled. Kurt gave a sarcastic smile. "Yeah, exactly. That prompted, for me, at least, a call from my father." Kurt put a forkful of scrambled eggs in his mouth. Sam said nothing, simply followed Kurt's actions. Blaine gave his food a withered look.

"That sucks." Blaine said before biting into his toast. They sat in silence for the rest of breakfast, and walked to class that way as well. Kurt's class came up first. They waved good bye and Sam and Blaine were off. When Kurt entered the room, silence fell. He eyed his classmates suspiciously but chose to ignore them, taking a seat in the back. He pulled out his notebook and a pen. He was about to open his notebook when a folded piece of paper landed on his desk. He looked around the room but no one was looking at him. He eyed the paper before grabbing it and unfolding it.

'YOU'RE DATING THE PLEBEIAN: CIRCLE – YES / NO'

His head whipped up and he surveyed his classmates again. None of them were looking directly at him, but he could still feel their eyes on him. He looked back down and crinkled the note in disgust, throwing it on the floor beside him.

"Littering now, are we Mr. Hummel?" The teacher said, walking in the door. Kurt groaned mentally.

"No Mr. Harmon," Kurt answered. He bent from his desk and picked it up, stuffing it in his bag.

*****SK*****

'YOU'RE DATING THE POTENTATE: CIRCLE – YES / NO'

Sam stared at the note, anger brewing in his chest. He crumpled up then note and stuffed it in his own bag. He scowled at the backs of his classmates' heads, especially the ones who were snickering up at the front. [Think just because they're rich, they can push the rest of us around…] he thought, mentally huffing. He hated that. That's what made him talk to Kurt, and then Blaine. Neither of them acted snooty or conceited or like Sam was the scum on their shoes because he was a Scholarship student. It didn't make a difference to them. And, quite truthfully, it was one of the many things that attracted Sam to Kurt. Not that he had any intention of telling Kurt. They were just starting to become really good friends and he didn't want to screw it up.

*****SK*****

When the bell finally rang, Kurt bolted out of the classroom. He was feeling sick. He could feel everyone staring at him as he pushed his way through the crowd and towards the dormitories. Once he was finally outside, he ran to Hallowell. He quickly opened the door and climbed up the stairs to his and Sam's room. Opening the door, he shuffled inside and threw his bag on his bed before racing to the bathroom. He lifted the toilet seat as he kneeled on the floor and began to throw his breakfast up. Once it he was finished, he dug in his pocket for his phone and sent a quick text to Blaine and Sam.

{Hey. Not feeling well – won't be in class for the rest of the day – in room. – K}

He placed the phone on the rim of the sink as he stood up. He turned on the cold water and rinsed his mouth out before splashing some water on his face. His phone buzzed.

{Ok :( Feel better – B}

He smiled and was about to reply when his phone went off again.

{On my way – hang tight. – S}

* * *

_He didn't sleep well that night, after the visit. Though it had been a good day, he knew that tomorrow had the potential to be a bad one. It killed him. Every day, he risked the chance of his husband not recognizing him, or their children, of not remembering every joyful or sorrowful moment they'd ever spent together. This disease was killing them both slowly but there was nothing that could be done. He placed his cane by the night table on his side of the bed and sat down gently. He had to get into pajamas still, and use the toilet. Not to mention watch his husband's favorite TV show, which came on in an hour, but he couldn't move. Not yet, anyway. He needed a moment to get his bearings, to revel in the fact that his husband had _remembered _him today._

* * *

Sam entered the room ten minutes later and immediately went to Kurt's side. "How you feeling?" He asked. Kurt gave him a weak smile.

"A little better. There's no more food in my stomach, which is great, but…" He trailed off. He didn't know what to say.

"They were making fun of you?" Sam queried. Kurt furrowed his brow but nodded his head. Sam went to dig around in his backpack and pulled out the note he'd received. He showed it to Kurt. "Me too." Sam grimaced. Kurt made to move but Sam placed a hand gently on his chest. His heart skipped a beat and he inhaled a little too sharply, praying Sam didn't notice. "What do you need?" Sam asked. If he had noticed (which he had) he wasn't showing it.

"My bag." Kurt answered. Sam nodded and got up to get it. He handed it to Kurt and Kurt dug around for his similar note. Finally locating it, he pulled it out and showed it to Sam. They shared a look before bursting out laughing. "You would think," Kurt began, wheezing. "This school would have something better to talk about than our romantic lives." Kurt finished, trying to get his breath. Sam smiled, still laughing a little.

"I know! It's ridiculous. I mean, who cares if we are dating? Why should it matter to anyone but us?" Sam questioned. The mood turned serious and the atmosphere became a little stiff. They both felt it and they're smiles became awkward. The TV played quietly in the background as they struggled to find something to say. A piece of Kurt's hair fell onto his forehead, having come loose from their laughing fit. He noticed it immediately and went to put it back, but Sam beat him to the punch. Time seemed to move a little slower as Sam's hand lingered longer than necessary. They held each other's gaze as Sam curled his fingers and brushed them lightly against Kurt's cheek. He leaned forward until they were touching nose to nose, breath mixing together. Hazel and blue stared into the depths of the other. Sam fluttered his eyelids closed first, leaning in. Kurt followed suit. A harsh knocking on the door broke them out of the spell. They quickly separated, the mood broken.

*****SK*****

"Did I tell you why my father called?" Kurt asked Sam and Blaine at dinner the next night. They shook their heads. Kurt gave a half smile as he stabbed his salad. "My father is sending the chauffer to pick me up Friday afternoon and we're having a 'family weekend' to discuss my 'recent behavior.'" Kurt finished, still stabbing his salad. Sam placed a hand on the hand with the fork in it and it immediately stopped. Blaine noticed the gesture and reaction, but said nothing as he looked at Kurt with sympathy.

"That sucks," he replied. "Is it all because of what happened at the beginning of the week?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Kurt seethed. "'My son should be handing out with the right kind of pe-'" Kurt stopped mid-sentence and the color drained from his face as he felt Sam shift next to him.

"The right kind of people?" Sam finished for him. Kurt felt himself flush as he fidgeted in his seat. An awkward silence fell over the table.

*****SK*****

Kurt was not looking forward to his weekend at home. He loved his father and he knew he only wanted the best for his son, but…he couldn't stand how snobbish his father could be. He knew the real reason why he was being called home for the weekend. His father was going to talk with him not about his close suspension or the fight, but about his choice of friends. No doubt Headmaster Browne talked to his father about the boys involved. Kurt sighed as he slid into the backseat of his father's classic Rolls Royce. "How are you Mister Hummel?" The chauffer asked.

"I'm fine, Elliot. How are you?" Kurt replied, watching as he pulled out of Dalton.

"Oh, I'm fine, Mister Hummel. Any particular music you want to listen to?"

"No, you can choose today, Elliot." Kurt replied looking out the window.

"Very well, Mister Hummel." Kurt tuned out the noises in the car after that and a few moments later, he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the text.

{Good luck with your dad Kurt – B}

Kurt smiled as he typed out a quick reply. He placed his phone on the seat next to him, silently hoping Sam would text him. He didn't.

* * *

_He'd had to tell him his father was dead today. He'd had to watch the look of shock morph into one of pain; watch as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He watched as they dripped down over the folds of his skin. Some of them landed at the corner of his mouth, others continued to fall down his cheeks and trickle down onto his neck. He'd gone to wipe them away, but his husband swiped his hand away. He grimaced as he pulled away and sat in the chair again. He didn't know how people did this for years. He knew he would find out, though. He hadn't noticed that his husband had pressed the call button. The nurse came in. She took in the scene before her before turning to him, a terse expression on her face. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave Mister Hummel-Evans." He turned a teary face towards her. Her countenance softened. "I'm very sorry, Mister Hummel-Evans," she said gingerly. He gave a weak smile as he grabbed his cane and stood up. His daughter quickly went to his side._

"_Here dad, let me help you." She grabbed his elbow gently and pulled him up. Once he gained his balance, he smiled at her._

"_Thank you, Cari." He said, voice shaky. Cari and the nurse helped escort him out of the room._

* * *

"Hello father," Kurt said shortly. Burt Hummel gave a general nod in his direction. Kurt huffed, crossing his arms as he left his father's study. He stormed up the stairs to his room. He was not looking forward to this weekend. He went into his room and closed the door. He walked over to his desk and flung his bag on the desk as he sat down. He pulled out his homework and began the tedious process of doing the hardest homework first. [Math] he thought. [I wish Sam were here to help me…] Kurt shook the thought away as he pulled out a pencil and began doing his math problems.

*****SK*****

"So Kurt, tell me, how was your week?" His father asked after they'd all sat for dinner. Kurt smiled humorlessly.

"It was fine, father. How was yours?" He replied respectfully.

"My week was fine as well." He countered. He put his hands together and threaded his fingers. He leaned forward as he spoke. "Why did I receive a phone call from Headmaster Browne?" He heard his step mother sigh.

"Burt, sweetie, can't this wait until after dinner?" She asked, reaching out to place a hand on Burt's arm. He sent her a pointed look, but conceded. He pulled back from the table and started eating. Kurt shot Carole a grateful look and she smiled back, sending a him a wink. Kurt's grin grew as he began to dig in. He carefully chewed his food before taking a sip of water.

"How's Finn, Carole?" He inquired. Carole smiled.

"Finn's fine. He's doing well at McKinley Prep." Carole answered, pride swelling in her chest. "He's dating a girl named Rachel Berry. She seems very nice, but I think she might be a lesbian," Carole mused, her voice growing softer as she began to speak with herself. Kurt smiled lovingly at her. Though she couldn't replace his own mother, he still loved Carole and her goofy antics. He supposed that was where Finn got his own goofy antics. He went back to eating and before he knew it, it was time for dessert. He couldn't stomach his slice of cheesecake (his favorite) because he knew what was coming next. He was not looking forward to the chat with his father. But then the plates were cleared and Burt cleared his throat.

"Why don't you join me in my study, Kurt?" he asked. Kurt stood up, his face ashen, but nodded in agreement.

*****SK*****

"So Kurt, care to tell me why I received a phone call from Headmaster Brown earlier this week?" Burt queried as the pair sat down in opposite arm chairs. Kurt inhaled.

"Sebastian and Sam got into a fight." Kurt replied, trying to play it off as insignificant. His father wasn't fooled.

"And why was that?" he delved. Kurt pulled his lips in.

"I broke up with Sebastian earlier in the week." Burt nodded his head slowly.

"I see. But why would this Sam character need to get involved?"

"Sebastian attacked him in the cafeteria after accusing…after…questioning us about whether or not we were dating, when it was none of his bus-" Burt cut him off.

"And are you?" Kurt looked perplexedly at his father.

"Are we what?"

"Are you dating?" Burt asked. His voice and exterior were calm, but anyone who knew him could tell that, underneath, he was bubbling.

"And if we were?" Kurt countered. A flash of anger shot up in his father's eyes, but he quickly dulled it.

"I don't approve of this boy, Kurt. He's not w-"

"You don't know him, dad. He's amazing a-"

"I DO NOT APPROVE! He does NOT come from money, Kurt! He's not GOOD enough for you! Sebastian, on the other-" Kurt's temper flared.

"Sebastian is a cheating, two-timing tart! Sebastian is not worth my time, dad! Sam is-" His father cut him off.

"NO! While you live under MY roof, you will abide by MY rules!" Kurt laughed.

"I don't TECHNICALLY live under YOUR roof, dad! I live at Dalto-"

"THEN WE'LL BE MOVING YOU HOME COME NEXT WEEKEND!" Burt roared. Kurt stopped, his expression one of shock. He crumpled back into his chair, not even realizing he'd stood up.

"W-what?" He stuttered. His father was pacing now.

"If you won't stop associating with this boy, we will move you back home."

* * *

**A/N: **For whatever reason, these chapters seem to be very long. I don't know why, but whatever. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I do apologize about the cliff hanger! Hopefully chapter three'll be up soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Soundtrack:** 'Doctor Who Theme Song (for Orchestra)' - Walt Ribeiro, 'Beneath a Moonless Sky' - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Love Never Dies, 'Don't Know Why' - Norah Jones, 'White Flag' - Dido

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

_It was their anniversary today. He got dressed in his best attire and wore the bowtie his husband had bought him. He'd fallen in love with it at the store when they were younger and he had been visiting him in New York. They were only boyfriends at the time. They had been looking through all the stores when his boyfriend dragged him into one and made him try the bowtie on. It was emerald green and really brought out his eyes…or so his husband said. He smiled as he stood in front of the mirror and fixed it up nice. He knew that Cari, Aaron and Glinda would be there soon to pick him up and bring him to the Home. He glanced in the mirror and for a moment, he caught a glimpse of his younger self, hair falling messily and his eyes shining and happy._

* * *

Kurt was moved into a single room that week. He stopped eating with Sam and stopped publicly hanging out with him. However, on the weekends, when most of the others went home, Sam would sneak away to Kurt's room and they would have weekend long slumber parties. On one of those weekends, Sam introduced Kurt to the wonders of _Doctor Who_, albeit reluctantly on Kurt's part. Sam had shot him his best puppy dog look. "Come on Kurt, please?" He pleaded. Kurt remained steadfastly staring at the wall as he uttered a firm no. "_Please_?" Sam begged. Kurt chanced a glance at Sam and felt his resolve crumble. He huffed, uncrossing his arms and turning around on his bed to face Sam.

"Fine," he mumbled. Sam grinned and went to grab Kurt's laptop off the desk.

"Awesome!" He cheered. He got back on the bed and settled at the top of the headboard. Once situated, he logged on and then signed in to his Netflix account. "We're gonna watch 'Blink' first," Sam stated as he pulled up the episode. He placed the laptop next to him and spread his legs before patting the middle of the bed, between his legs. Kurt eyed him. "Come on!" Sam said eagerly. Kurt gingerly sat in between Sam's legs. Sam wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back, flush against him. A light red began to tint Kurt's cheeks as Sam's other arm encircled his waist and his chin rested on his shoulder. "Is this ok?" Sam asked, breath ghosting over Kurt's ear. Kurt shivered but nodded nonetheless. Sam grinned. "Awesome."

*****KS*****

"I will _never_ look at statues the same way _ever_ again." Kurt declared, his kneels curled up against his chest. Sam was holding him tightly and chuckling. Kurt turned his head around and glared at him. "It's _not_ funny Sam! I'm seriously petrified of statues now! It's so…" Kurt trailed off. Sam lifted his head and placed it on top of Kurt's. Kurt frowned.

"It's so good, though, right?" Sam asked. Kurt huffed before a small smile graced his face.

"It is good. As is David Tennant." Kurt paused and licked his lips. "He was…_quite_ attractive, I've got to be honest here." Sam smirked and resisted the impulse to kiss the top of Kurt's head.

"I know." He agreed. Silence momentarily filled the room before Kurt spoke up.

"So…another one?" Sam laughed and fist pumped the air.

"YES!" He yelled. He reached around Kurt and navigated back to season one. "Meet Christopher Eccleston. He's Nine and he's pretty awesome as well, babe."

*****KS*****

Ever since Sam had uttered 'babe,' the atmosphere had changed and become tense and awkward. Sam hadn't meant to let it slip out, it just…_had_. Neither of them had said anything after that. Instead, Sam had just pressed play and let it continue on until the wee hours of the morning, when season one came to an end. Sam paused the credits and shut the laptop. Kurt was still awake, and his body was just as rigid as it had been a few hours ago. Sam's eyes darted back and forth. "So uh…" Sam began awkwardly. He brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. "Right. Well. I don't know about you, but…I'm exhausted, so…" He tapered off and stretched his limbs. Kurt took the advantage and turned around so he could face Sam.

"We need to talk, Sam." He said seriously. Sam knitted his brow together but nodded his head.

"Ok. About what?" He replied. Kurt swallowed nervously.

"I…oh boy…" A blush began to grow on his cheeks but he foraged on. "I like…_like_ you Sam. As in…more than a friend…" Kurt's cheeks were flushed red and he felt like his face was on fire. Sam stared at him blankly.

"W-what?" He finally stuttered. Kurt's blush grew.

"Oh, n-nothing," he stammered. "You can just forget I said anything. I mean, I knew you wouldn't – couldn't – like me like that and my dad would kill me if he ever find out and then probably track down you and your family and I like them too much and you too much to do that to you so we can just pretend that I didn't actually say anything and jus-" A pair of lips were coving his. He was being kissed. He, Kurt Hummel, was being kissed by Sam Evans. It was too good to be true…but…it was happening. It took a moment before Kurt finally reacted, moving his lips back, pressing into Sam. He grabbed the sides of Sam's neck and pulled him forward, mimicking Sam's own movements. They were clawing at each other, trying to make it last and pull each other forward. Finally, after a few minutes that felt like hours, they pulled apart. Both sets of lips were glossy, swollen and red. They were heaving and their pupils were dilated. They stared desperately at each other for a few moments before Sam looked away, a blush covering his cheeks. Kurt lifted a fallen hand and placed it gently on Sam's cheek. Sam nuzzled into it. Kurt brought his other hand round to Sam's other cheek and turned his face back towards him. Sam's eyes were cast downward. "Sam?" Kurt asked, his voice laced with worry. Sam flicked his gaze upwards, only meaning to glance, but stayed connected with Kurt's icy blue eyes. Kurt smiled. Sam smiled then, bringing his hand's up to cover Kurt's. They stayed like that for a few moments before Sam pulled Kurt's hands off. Kurt eyed him. "Sam?" He asked nonplussed. Sam grimaced.

"We can't do this, Kurt." He said solemnly. Kurt felt tears prickling in his eyes.

"Sam…" he trailed off. Sam looked at him, tears in his own eyes.

"We can't do this, Kurt." Sam repeated. A hard look took over Kurt's face.

"Why not?" He asked petulantly. Sam sighed and brought one of Kurt's hands up to his lips. He placed a kiss in the palm before bringing it back down to his lap.

"We just…can't. It would be frowned upon, Kurt, and not just by the other Daltonites –"

"_Screw_ the Daltonites! They can all go to hell!" Kurt declared. Sam looked at him, a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Can you say the same about your father, Kurt?" He inquired. Kurt faltered. Sam grimaced again. He slowly nodded his head. "That's what I thought. I don't blame you, but…we can't, Kurt." A whine escaped Kurt's throat.

"But I want to. And you want to, too, Sam!" Kurt huffed. "Why can't we do what makes us happy?"

"Because that's not how this works when you've got money, Kurt. You have to marry into more money, and I have to…find someone else." Sam said.

"I don't," Kurt said. He rushed forward and claimed Sam's lips in another bruising kiss.

* * *

"_He's having a good day today, Mr. Evans." The nurse said in greeting, a bright smile on her face. He smiled back._

"_Glad to hear it," he said, bringing his hands up to fix his bowtie. His children walked him to his husband's room, a nurse trailing behind the group. They stopped in front of the doorway and saw his husband, sitting in a chair, looking out the window. He was dressed to the nines. He smiled, a few tears coming to his eyes. He mustered his volume and projected his voice as best he could. "Kurt?" Kurt turned his head slowly. Their eyes connected. Recognition lit up Kurt's eyes. He stood up and walked slowly, carefully over to Sam. He lifted a hand and placed it softly on Sam's cheek. Sam nuzzled it and waited patiently for Kurt to speak._

"_Sammy?" He asked. Sam held back his tears. He nodded his head and placed a kiss on the palm of Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled. "Sammy." He said, his voice affectionate. Sam beamed._

_*****SK*****_

_Kurt had led him back over to the window, where he'd been sitting. The nurse had quickly shuffled inside the room and pulled up another chair next to Kurt's. The pair sat down and simply stared out of the window, holding hands. Sam was talking about old times and Kurt was simply staring out the window, a soft smile gracing his wrinkled face._

* * *

He heard his phone going off, playing 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. He sighed and heaved himself up to grab his phone off the nightstand. He looked at the screen, knowing who it was, but still wanting to check. His unlocked his phone. "Hello?" He said, his voice still raspy with sleep. Blaine chuckled.

"Hey Kurt." He replied. Kurt glared at the phone.

"What do you want, Blaine?" He asked.

"Is Sam still there?" Blaine ventured. Kurt woke up a little more. He glanced at Sam's sleeping form and all the events of last night came crashing back. They'd kissed. They had actually _kissed!_

"Yeah, he is." Kurt said dreamily. "Why?"

"Sebastian's back. Thought you ought to know." Blaine said. Kurt's eyes bugged.

"Blaine, we kissed!" Kurt blurted. Nothing could be heard except for Sam's soft breathing. Finally, Blaine spoke.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Wake Sam up." Blaine said, hanging up. Kurt began to panic, but shoved gently at Sam.

"Sam. Sam!" He whisper yelled. "Sammy!" Sam began stirring.

"Mhm…hi Kurt. What time'sit?" Sam asked, his words slurring a bit. Kurt smiled.

"Time to get up. Blaine just called me. Sebastian's back on campus. Blaine's coming over to help us out." Kurt said. He got up off the bed and walked over to the window. The blinds were open a little and Kurt stared out of the window, watching as students began filtering back into their dorms. He heard Sam get up and stretch. He smiled to himself when he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a head propped up on his shoulder.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sam asked. Kurt laughed.

"Really Sammy? Quoting _Phineas and Ferb_, now, are we?" Kurt teased.

"You watch cartoons?" Sam asked, puzzled. Kurt laughed.

"Of course. What are Saturday mornings for?"

*****KS*****

The sound of knocking reverberated through the room. Kurt pulled away from Sam and swiftly went to the door. "Blaine?" He asked.

"Yup! Gonna let me in, Kurt?" He asked. Kurt smiled and opened the door.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine gave him a goofy grin.

"Hey Kurt." Once the door was shut, Blaine spoke again. "Hey Sam." Sam nodded his head in Blaine's direction.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Alright, so, Blaine, Sebastian's here. What are we going to do? If he sees Sam leave my room, he'll call my father and then I'll be moved back home." Kurt said frantically. Blaine frowned.

"Well, I have a plan we can put into action that will allow you two to date, but I don't have a plan to get Sam successfully out of here." Blaine paused, a contemplative look on his face as he tried to come up with something. Kurt and Sam simply stared at him. "What?" He asked, his tone defensive.

"You have a plan to help us _date_ each other, but not a plan to get us out of this _particular_ predicament?" Kurt asked incredulously. Blaine smiled proudly.

"Course I do! We're going to make it look like you're dating me!" Blaine answered, grinning ear to ear.

* * *

"_Whatcha doin'?" Sam asked. Their conversation, well, Sam's conversation, had lulled and they'd been sitting in silence for a few minutes. He saw Kurt smile out of the corner of his eye._

"_Still quoting cartoons, Sammy?" Kurt asked, amusement playing across his features. Sam smiled._

"_But of course." He teased back, giving Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze, which was immediately returned. Kurt's smile grew._

"_Well, if you must know, I'm people watching. I like to people watch." Kurt said, his gaze still fixed on the bodies walking by. Sam nodded._

"_Ok." He replied. He watched Kurt watch the people. He watched as his muscles twitched and his eyes lit up. He watched as his eyelids drooped from tiredness. He lifted himself up out of his chair and walked in front of Kurt. "Kurt," he said. Kurt's eyes shot open and he stared up at Sam. A look of panic took over Kurt's face._

"_Who are you?" Kurt asked. Sam's face fell. "What are you doing in my room? Nurse? NURSE!" Kurt yelled hoarsely. Sam gently released Kurt's hand and shuffled away from his husband. A nurse appeared moments later, as well as their three children. Cari, Glinda and Aaron crowded their father, embracing him into a little hug as they ushered him out of the Home. _

"_We're so sorry dad," they said. Sam accepted their apologies, but knew it wasn't their fault. _

_*****KS*****_

_Once he was in his room, Sam pulled out the old photo album. He looked at their wedding picture. He looked at himself. He had been handsome, then. He'd had blonde hair and his eyes were bright and his mouth…he chuckled himself before glancing over at Kurt. Kurt, who was, and still is, strikingly gorgeous. His chestnut brown air was coiffed perfectly and his white suit fit him to a T. He dragged his weathered fingers over the picture. _

_Happy anniversary, Kurt._

* * *

**A/N:** I am such a _bitch_! Seriously, I don't know why you like my writing, I'm so mean! I wanted to _CRY _writing the end of this chapter and I just…*le sigh* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! I love reviews :)


End file.
